Love is a long way down
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: Luc Hemmingway arrives & catches Eddi McKee's eye. Is this love at first sight? Luc suddenly disappears without a word, leaving Eddi heartbroken & alone with a secret she can't tell. Will Luc return & if he does, will Eddi tell him her secret? Can they really have the romance they both seek? -Please R&R?-
1. Chapter 1

Eddi Mckee was never lucky in love, she had her fair share of boyfriends when she was a teenager but ones that had never stuck, even when she joined Holby everyone was trying to set her up because they all knew how much she wanted to find love, she pushed them away and told them to stop being silly. She was lonely, not an invalid, she didn't need any help. Then one day, as she was just starting her shift, she turned to see this new attractive doctor walk through the doors, she didn't dare make a fool out of herself so she just carried on with the patients, until he came up to her.

"Excuse me?" He smiled.

"Yes" Eddi looked at him, trying not to focus on his big brown eyes.

"I'm new here and was wondering where I could find Henrick Hanssen?" he asked.

"Oh" Eddi started. "He's on the first floor, and just to the left, I'm going up there now to start my shift if you would like me to show you?" Eddi smiled.

"Would you? I'd like that" Luc looked at Eddi. "I'm Luc by the way"

"I'm Eddi" she answered and started to walk towards the lift with Luc following.

As they got in the lift they got talking, they looked at each other and smiled, that was until they broke their connection as the lift dinged and saw Henrick standing there and Eddi smiling, just walked straight past Hanssen and pointed at him.

"That's Hanssen" Eddi mouthed to Luc whilst pointing at him, then turning around and walked off smiling.

Eddi thought to herself that she might have found the perfect guy to spend the rest of her life with but she knew she was jumping to conclusions, she just met the man, she didn't even know if he was interested in her or not, well, she was soon to find out, she had an idea up her sleeve, but first, she had to deal with the wrath of all these patients and her colleges.

"So, who's the new guy then, Eddi?" Chrissie looked at Eddi, smirking.

"Oh, not like that!" Eddi looked at Chrissie.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Luc"

"Surname?" Chrissie started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eddi asked.

"Sorry... Just you seem to know so much about him and he's just walked through those doors"

"Oh shut up" Eddi said, got up and walked away.

"Who rattled her cage?" Jac asked Chrissie.

"Oh no one" Chrissie looked at Jac and walked away.

"Eddi..." Luc shouted her.

"Hey" Eddi smiled.

"Been talking about me?" Luc smiled at her.

"Of course not" Eddi laughed.

"Cheeky" Luc smiled.

They got chatting to one another and realised, even though he had just arrived, there was something between them, a spark, but it wasn't acted upon, just yet, they looked at each other and remembered they were in work and they had to carry on so they went their separate ways for the day.

The day came to an end and everyone else was going home but Eddi and Luc decided that they would go to the pub because he was new and Eddi wanted to show him around and she thought the pub would be the first stop. It was perfect for them seeing as they both loved a good drink but they didn't realise that in a few drinks time they would somewhere else with a lot of 'that shouldn't of happened'.

"Come on, I'll show you the pub."

"The pub? I've seen loads of them before" He joked.

"Oh come onnn" Eddi said whilst grabbing him and pulling him along.

They both laughed their way out of the door and Luc got into his car.

"Room for a lil un?" Eddi joked.

"What's wrong with your car?" Luc looked at her.

"It's at home..." Eddi said with a tone of voice like she couldn't make it any clearer. "Anyways, you'll get lost, so you may as well let me in so I can point you in the right way... And don't worry, I'll get a taxi home because we'll both be too drunk"

"Drunk? Nah, we're working tomorrow!"

"Spoil sport!" Edd laughed and hopped in the car. "Right, that a way!" Eddi laughed even harder.

Luc looked at her whilst she was laughing and everything seemed to slow down, he glowing smile lit up his face, he knew, just now, he was developing some sort of feelings for her, but he didn't act on it just yet, he knew he had to wait.

"Come on then, put your foot down!" Luc suddenly snapped out of his daydream and listened to the directions Eddi gave him to the pub.

They arrived at the bar and ordered a drink. Eddi got a strong one because had a lot on her plate.

"Woah, you don't wanna down it too much, it'll go straight to your head" Luc told her.

"That's exactly what I want it to do... Keep up"

Luc wasn't too sure but he got his pint and joined in the fun. Everyone else went home so it was just them in the pub along with the regulars who were always there. Eddi was drinking Luc under the table with the amount of drink she poured down her throat, Luc knew he had to keep up his game so he got more drink and drank it all. Few hours later they both a mess!

"How about we both get up on the table and dance on them?" Eddi slurred.

"No Eddi, look at your shoes, they're way too high to be dancing on tables in!" Luc also slurred, their heads were both pounding but they loved the atmosphere and before they knew they were both on the table with Luc holding Eddi up just in case she fell off.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Eddi shouted and started to sing along to it.

As they both sang along to the song and more songs after that, eventually 7pm turned into 1am, and they both wondered where the time had flown, they headed out of the pub, staggering, then because Eddi had too much to drink she found a bush and threw up in it, Luc went up to her and started laughing.

"That's what you get for drinking too much, Miss McKee!" Luc laughed.

"Oh shut up, you're gonna regret this morning as well you know" Eddi said, with sick on her mouth, and as the classy girl she was, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and they both hopped into a taxi, different stops and different houses. They said their goodbyes in the taxi as Eddi stumbled out of the door and into her house. She fell onto her bed and realised that she was too drunk and she had to be up in the morning for work. She grunted and rolled over with her makeup still on and he dress riding up, she pulled the covers over herself, set her alarm and waited for the morning to roll by so she could feel worse than she already felt now. She couldn't wait. As she drifted asleep she wondered how Luc was and what was going to happen between them, her eyes closed and she slowly drifted off, peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

*beep beep!* sounded Eddi's alarm at 6:30am, she woke up and rubbed her eyes, realising she still had all her makeup on from last night.

"Well that's just great" Eddi spoke to herself. "Oh and you can shut up an all!" She spoke throwing her alarm clock against the wall. Her head was pounding as she remembered last night, she rubbed her face again not caring about the makeup this time. She rolled out of bed and totally forgot she was in her clothes from the night before, everything was a blur... for now.

She grabbed her work clothes, makeup wipes and headed for the bathroom, she wiped all her face off and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I am never touching alcohol again, oh my god" she told herself as she turned on the shower, wanting to get rid of the stink of pub and smoke from last night.

After her shower she got changed into her work uniform and redid her face and brushed her hair, she just looked at herself and couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was all coming back to her, bits and pieces. She ran down her stairs and looked at the time, she wasn't late which, was a surprise for her, so she grabbed her car keys and bag and headed off to work.

She parked her car, put on her sunglasses and got out. She walked towards the door and went to the canteen, bought herself a coffee and walked off but before she got to work she saw Olivier.

"So then Eddi" Olly made her jump.

"Ugh" Eddi grunted, holding her coffee in her hand. "What was that for?"

"Sore head have we? That's what you get for going out drinking on a school day as they say with the new boy, where is he by the way? In your bed or?" Olly laughed.

"He's probably in his caravan outside the hospital, he never came back to mine, was too drunk..." She admitted.

"But something is bound to happen between you two, am I right?" Olly smirked and walked away leaving Eddi to question him.

"Eddi!" Luc shouted.

Eddi shot round and looked at him.

"Oh God, I am really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have took you out last night, it was a really bad idea of me and now I am regretting every single second because of how I feel, and everyone is suspecting stuff and I just can't be dealing with this, okay, yes, I am going to shut up now" Eddi blushed with a smile.

"Eddi, it's okay" Luc laughed. "I loved last night!"

"Really?" Eddi was shocked. "Because right now my head is banging and this coffee is also making me want to throw up... which I believe that's what I did last night, in a bush right?"

"Yes, that's what happened; I'll remind you about everything at lunch yes? We should get back to work" Luc winked and walked off.

Eddi sat down in her swirly chair and plonked her head on the table and groaned.

"What even was last night" she questioned herself unaware that Chrissie was looking at her.

"So" Chrissie started, Eddi just looked up at with her evil eyes, Chrissie didn't shut up though. "You have to tell me the whole story!"

"There's nothing to tell... Nothing even happened and nothing will ever happen, so stop nagging!" Eddi walked off.

"Who rattled her cage?" Jac asked.

"You know the new boy?" Chrissie turned to her, smirking.

"Luc whatshisface?" Jac replied.

"Yep" Chrissie started laughing.

"No way, him and Eddi?"

"Well, she says 'nothing is going on' but we all know different" Chrissie told Jac, doing the expression with the bunny ears fingers to make it look like it's not true.

"We'll see what happens" Jac said, cracking a forbidden smile on her face.

Eddi walked off to the on call room and closed the door behind her, she sat on the bed and started thinking to herself, she hated how lonely she was and if Luc was the one for her how would she make it obvious to him? She didn't even know if Luc wanted to be with her as well because last night to her was a mess and she totally made a fool out herself, she didn't know what to do so she just cried, as the tears came from her eyes, she realised how much she needed someone to be there for her, she hadn't had a proper relationship since she was 21, the other boys just walked away and left her when she was most vulnerable. She couldn't keep a relationship either because of something that happened to her when she was 19 years old, the guy she was with told her that what happened wouldn't change anything between them but it did, 2 years later he had enough and walked out. She needed to tell someone else because she kept it bottled up so much that it always got in the way of other relationships. She decided she wouldn't tell anyone else. She didn't need to burden anyone else with her problems. As she got lost in her daydream and memories she heard on knock on the door and jolted out of her mind, wiped her tears away and slowly opened the door.

Luc looked down at her, he didn't realise she'd be crying but could tell something was wrong, he didn't ask though, he just looked at her and told her that she was needed for work.

"Eddi" Luc said in a soft voice. "We need you" he continued.

"Coming" Eddi told Luc whilst closing the door in front of him. She sat back on the bed and grabbed her stuff, she had to grab her pager which had fallen down the side of the bed, she got that and headed out the door.

"Sorry I was so long, I lost my pager, so what have we got here?" Eddi asked.

"This is Sarah, she was in here a few weeks ago but her stomach pains have gotten worse, so she came back this morning" Luc told her.

"Right, how long have you had the pains?" Eddi asked.

"About 3 weeks, but they've gotten worse over the past week, I tried to let them go but they just hurt too much now."

Eddi felt her stomach and Sarah flinched where it hurt. She diagnosed the problem as appendices and sent her off for an operation.

Her shift was coming to an end so she went to her locker and got all her stuff out, as she was about to head out of the changing rooms, Luc came in and stopped her.

"Luc, let me past please" Eddi sad looking away from him.

"No" Luc looked at her in the eye.

"Luc, what do you want?" Eddi looked up at him.

"I need to tell you something, so don't take this the wrong way" Luc started.

Before Eddi could talk Luc started to speak.

"I know we've just met but last night I felt something, something real, I know theres something between us, even if you're too scared to admit it, I know there is, everytime you smile, my stomach turns to jelly. Your smile is beautiful and I need to see that smile more often, you deserve too. As for your eyes, they always shine. You are a wonderful person and to spend each day with you would make the happiest person alive. You don't have to say anything yet, but let me do one thing..."

Eddi, who was lost in the moment, was looking at Luc's face, that's exactly how she felt about him but was too scared to say it. She looked at Luc's eyes and gazed into them. Before she could say anything, Luc pressed his lips against hers, and pulled her up close. The kiss lasted for a lifetime it seemed. Eddi got lost in the moment and wrapped her arms around Luc.

As they broke contact, Luc looked her and smiled. Eddi did the same. She realised what had just happened, and couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Luc smiled at her and gave her a quick peck.

"Bye" Eddi smiled.

Eddi looked at her watch and headed out the door, she made her way to her car and sat their for a while. Remembering what had happened and how she was. She didn't have to be lonely anymore, she thought to herself that she had finally found someone who wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with them, she couldn't wait to see where the future took them. She slowly smiled to herself and drove off home. Maybe this could be the start of something special.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks rolled by and the relationship of Eddi and Luc was going really well, they had a laughs and gone out for meals, they even joked around on the ward, everyone knew that they were together even if they didn't admit it fully to them. But they knew.

"Luc stop it" Eddi laughed wriggling away from the bear hug Luc gave her whilst treating a patient.

"You love it really" Luc winked and walked off smiling.

Eddi smiled to herself whilst carrying on treating the patient. Once she was done she looked at Luc and walked towards him.

"You do know people know about us?" Eddi looked at him.

"I did figure" He laughed.

"We should just announce it to them all that we're together..."

"Maybe, or we could just have a bit more fun" Luc winked. "Come on..." Luc dragged Eddi away.

"Luc, stop, where are we going?" she laughed.

They arrived just round the back of Holby building, Luc pointed her to a table and two chairs sitting at the back, she looked over then looked back at him, kissed him and ran up the table, told Luc to hurry up, they both sat at the table. Luc lifted up the bowl to reveal a very romantic, plate of sandwiches. Luc winked at her and told her to tuck in.

"Why are you doing this?" Eddi looked at him.

"Because I love you and I want to make you smile"

"Aw baby" Eddi smiled. "I am so happy"

They tucked into their lunch and got chatting about everything, they loved each other so very much and they knew that in their hearts, they would be together forever. They looked at the time and their lunch hour was almost over, everyone at the ward was wondering where they had sneaked off to, they were starting to believe it more and more that they were together.

"Ahh babe, we better get back, come on, I'll tidy this later" Luc told her, he kissed her and they walked back in the building holding hands until they got to the ward, they decided they were going to tell everyone tonight at the karaoke night that Chrissie had planned for this cancer charity that the hospital is supporting, all the hospital staff got in for free but anyone else had to have a ticket or pay the door, tickets were £5.50 and drinks varied from shots to wine to pints and all the usual drinks you get a bar. It was all for a good cause, Luc and Eddi decided they would and support and announce everything.

"So what d'ya think?" Luc asked.

"About what?" Eddi asked.

"Telling everyone about us and putting them out their misery" he winked.

"Oh sure, sounds like a plan" Eddi winked back.

Few hours on their shift both ended and they went home, they got in separate cars as well, just make everyone more eager to know what they were up to. Luc came to pick up Eddi in his car when she was ready, she looked beautiful.

"Eddi, you look beautiful" Luc smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Thankyou" Eddi smiled back.

They got in the car and drove to karaoke night, this was it, it's really happening they were about to tell everyone, who already knew about them that they were officially together. They arrived at the bar, Luc helped Eddi out the car, and they came in holding hands, everyone turned their heads and they saw them holding ends, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Look who's just walked through the door" Chrissie smiled to Chantelle.

"Oh my God, they are so cute!" Chantelle screeched.

They walked up to the bar with everyone looking. They looked at each other, wanting to kiss but fighting it until they were on the dance floor. Chrissie came up to them and asked them how they thought the night was going.

"It's going so good Chrissie, this is amazing, you've done such a good job, you should be so proud of yourselves" Eddi smiled.

"Aw thank you Eddi, that means a lot" Chrissie replied. "You haven't seen Sacha have you?"

"I saw him walking out the back door" Eddi told her.

"Thankyou, enjoy your evening" Chrissie replied and went off to find Sacha.

Luc and Eddi sat down at a table whilst watching people sing their hearts out even though some of them couldn't sing, they looked at each other and just laughed. They were having such an amazing evening, Eddi was glad she came, even more glad she came with Luc. Luc looked her in the eyes and smiled. Eddi looked back, they were perfect for each other and everyone was rooting for them to be together forever. The decided, after this song, they would both go up and tell the world what they had wanted to hear for ages.

"So were agreed yes? Were gonna go up and tell them" Eddi asked.

"Yes" Luc replied.

Just at that moment, the person singing, stopped and walked back to their seat, before anyone else could go up there, Luc ran up to the stage and grabbed the mic, Eddi slowly followed him. They looked out in the crowd then to each other.

"So" Luc started. "We know you have been all waiting for this moment to arise but me and Eddi were just seeing how things go before we said anything to anyone, even though we didn't keep it as secretive as we would liked, we knew we had to keep it on the down low for a while, but now, we feel like the time is right to say this to you here because you are all here, and we know, you have all been rooting for us, so to put you out of your misery, yes is the answer to your questions, yes, me and Eddi are together, and yes, we do love each other so very much" Luc smiled to Eddi who was just laughing at him.

"Yes, we together" Eddi said and kissed him on the lips, Luc lifted her up and spun her around. The whole pub just burst into applause. They all knew what was happening but they now knew it from Luc and Eddi themselves. They were so happy for them, the long awaited romance which would last a lifetime. They looked so happy, and they were, happy.

They went onto the dance floor and raved to this weird song that they both loved, everyone was dancing to this night was just perfect for them. They loved it, now that everyone knew about them they didn't have to worry about anything, they could just be themselves and that was the main thing.

The night carried on and everyone got drinking, Eddi decided she was going to get absolutely wasted because she knew that Luc would carry her back to the car. They laughed and joked and Jac made a fool out of herself singing they all knew that in the morning, they would be very hungover and regret everything they did last night, but that was the morning, the night was still young, and Eddi decided to live life to the full.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning arose and Eddi and Luc woke up for another day of work. They both suffered from the worst hangovers on Saturday morning, Eddi made Luc drink as much as her and he was a little worse for wear because he couldn't handle it like Eddi could even though her head was banging, they woke up and the first thing Eddi said was the same thing she always says after a night on the town.

"I am NEVER drinking alcohol ever again; this is the worst thing ever!" Eddi protested to Luc who ran to the toilet to be sick.

Eddi wanted to laugh but she also felt like she was going to throw up, but somehow, she didn't, she made it through the whole day with the worst hangover but didn't throw up once, she was proud of herself, whereas Luc had his head down the toilet most of the day.

Now it was Monday morning and they both felt refreshed at 6am, waking up ready for an 8am start, it never took them long to get ready unless Eddie teased, which she did today.

"Oh come on Luc, we have plenty of time, come back to bed for an extra 5 minutes?" Eddi teased.

"No babe, we have to get ready" Luc said.

"Oh fine!" Eddi raised her voice whilst she got out of bed putting on her bra and pants. She looked at herself in the mirror. Before she could carry on getting ready, she saw Luc looking at her, she looked over her shoulder to face him.

"Yes babe?" Eddi smiled at him.

Luc looked at her and smiled, Eddi had the figure every girl would want to die for, a slim size 6-8. As she got on her underwear, she stood looking at Luc and teased him.

"This is what you would off got if you stayed in bed that extra 5 minutes, but I suppose you gotta wait till after work now" she teased and put on her leggings and jumper, she decided she would get dressed at work in the locker rooms like most people did, she didn't wanna show up to work in her scrubs, they were so uncomfortable.

Luc was in the shower whilst Eddi was ready and downstairs, she made herself a brew and sat on the sofa, Luc was upstairs, just getting out of the shower, he made sure Eddi was still downstairs and found the chocolates in his bag that he bought of Eddi's birthday, he hid them somewhere Eddi would never look or find. Her birthday was coming up in a few days and he had to make sure everything was perfect. They weren't going out on the town or a massive party, he was planning a meal and cosy DVD in bed, Eddi's idea of a worst nightmare, he thought she'd like it; she just needed to try it.

Luc went downstairs, fully dressed, all ready for work, Eddi was sat watching TV, she looked up at Luc.

"You ready? It's half 7, we can't be late" Eddi asked.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Luc said, kissing Eddi on the lips whilst grabbing his car keys.

They got in the same car and drove to work, knowing that they could hold hands and be together. It was like bliss for them.

Few hours into their shift and with everyone having there go at talking about them out the way, apart from Jac making the odd sarcastic comment now and then, but they didn't mind, they knew Jac was like that so they accepted it, they didn't care, they were together and that's all that mattered.

"Hey beautiful" Luc whispered in Eddi's ear whilst she was sorting out some paper work on the desk.

"Oh hey baby" Eddi looked up at him and smiled.

Luc planted a peck on her lips and walked off smiling, Eddi looked down and smiled. This was the first time she was truly happy. She thought to herself about all the bad relationships she had ever had and the worst one she ever had, she never told Luc about it, she didn't want him to worry about her, it was just a bad relationship, no one knew anything about it, and she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She was fine now; her bad relationship ended 5 years ago, it was in the past, but she couldn't help that niggling feeling in the back of her head, she didn't speak to him anymore but she had him on face book, she never got round to deleting him. She really should.

She floated back from her daydream to find Sacha calling her name,

"Eddi? Are you okay?" Sacha called.

"Oh, Sacha, yeah, I'm fine, just drifted off somewhere, sorry" she laughed and walked off.

She found Luc and hugged him, she needed a hug from him, not an answer, not any questions, just a hug, Luc didn't ask and just pulled her closer. Eddi closed her eyes and just breathed a sigh of relief, happiness.

"I love you Luc, and I'm so happy you're here, please, please don't leave me, I need you, I'll always need you" Eddi said with tears in her eyes. She hated feeling like this, she wanted to tell Luc exactly what went on but she knew she couldn't, she might do, but now, she didn't want too.

"Eddi, I love you too, I will never leave you, I promise, I'm here forever and you can count on me until the end, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be silly to leave you, I never, ever will. I love you so much."

"You mean that? You promise you leave me?" Eddi mentioned.

"I promise" Luc looked down and kissed her on the lips. "What's brought all this on?"

"Nothing really, I just want you say with me, I need a relationship that works out, none of mine do, they always mess up and I don't know why" Eddi looked up at him.

"You won't mess this one up babe, because I won't let you." Luc smiled. "C'mon, we better get back to work"

They both headed off back to work, Eddi trusted Luc with her whole heart and she knew, if she ever told him about her past boyfriend, he'd be there for her all the way, through every hurdle. She didn't need to worry about a thing.

Jac saw Eddi walking hand in hand with Luc and she grabbed the opportunity to say something to them.

"Aw, look at the cute couple walking hand in hand, wonder how long this is gonna last?" Jac said as they walked past and she walked off smirking.

"Oh and tell me when the last relationship you has was Jac?" Eddi fought back.

"That doesn't matter does it? Who cares if I haven't got anyone to be with, it's not all about me is it." Jac replied.

"Oh that's a first" Eddi walked off, with Luc.

Jac just stood there watching her walk off, she really didn't give a crap about what people thought of her, people thought of her as the sarcastic bitch which was perfectly fine with her because that's exactly what she was and she accepted it a long time ago, she wasn't the type of person to settle down, after Joseph no one ever could compare, she didn't want anyone but him, but if a person came along that she liked she'd grab it with both hands.

Back at work, Eddi's mind drifted again but before it could drift too far, Luc stopped her and pulled her into another hug whilst she was sorting out some work.

"We're strong baby, don't you ever forget that" Luc pulled her even tighter and Eddi laid her head on his chest. Eddi wasn't so sure, she wanted to tell him everything but she wasn't sure how he's take it. Her last relationship was horrible, abusive and she was scared to tell anyone in case he found out, and if he finds out she's told anyone, then there would be trouble, so she kept it to herself, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luc I need to tell you something" Eddi said, in a whispery voice whilst they were on their way to work.

"What is it sweetie?" Luc smiled.

"Not here" She said. "Can we go somewhere quiet?"

"Of course, is everything okay?"

Eddi didn't say a word to him, just walked off to find somewhere quiet, Luc followed.

"You're gonna be shocked..." Eddi told him.

"I'm here" Luc smiled.

"Well, something happened, a long time ago, that's why I'm not very good in relationships, I get scared that the same thing is gonna happen again, but I know it won't with you but I still get scared, I can't seem to get over it and I don't know how I'm gonna tell you..." Eddi started.

"Don't worry" Luc soothed. "I'm here" he repeated.

As Eddi was telling Luc the horrific story, Luc's face turned red.

"How could anyone do that to you!" he shouted.

"Luc, calm down, it's in the past, it's over, please!" Eddi screamed. "I was only 17, it doesn't matter"

"It does matter Eddi, it matters! He hurt you, he raped you & you let him get away with that?"

"I didn't let him get away, I told my dad but he didn't believe me, we were never close and my mum was nowhere to be seen" Eddi screeched with tears rolling off her eyes. "This is why I never wanted to tell you, there's more to it as well!"

"More?!"

"He got me pregnant, but I lost the baby a few weeks after I found out, I was in a bad place, but then I trained to be a nurse, everything was better, I came here and I met you! And I'm happier than I ever was, so please Luc, I told you because I can trust you, I need to know that you're gonna stay with me no matter what, please." Eddi begged.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I love you and that's all that matters now."

They made their way back on to the ward and acted like nothing happened, Eddi was scared Luc was gonna leave because she didn't tell him the most important thing that she needed to tell him, she decided she would leave that a few days.

They got back to work and Chrissie saw Eddi.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Chrissie asked Eddi, concerned.

"Oh no, just got something in my eye, the bloody thing won't go away" Eddi rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I know we're not close but I'm always here for a chat" Chrissie smiled and got back to her patients.

Eddi thought that was weird but very kind of her to say that, she needed a friend around here and she couldn't see herself befriending Jac anytime soon.

Luc was on the phone to someone that Eddi didn't know and he was acting all strange, they were back at the house at this time, Eddi was cooking dinner but she couldn't help that Luc was acting all suspicious around her now. She didn't know what was going through his mind and she needed to know, for the sake of the news that she was carrying around, she had another secret and she needed to know what was going on before she told anyone.

They went to bed and little did Eddi know that Luc was having thoughts, he didn't think he could involved with someone who had that much behind her, he knew it was a selfish thing for him to do but he thought the best option was to leave. He wasn't ready to be committed. So he left, in the middle of the night, Eddi was fast asleep and he went. Packed his bags and rode off into the night... *it's for the best* he told himself. He left a note for her to read when she woke up.

The morning arose and Eddi turned to find Luc but he wasn't there, she thought he might be downstairs so she went down to see what was going on. But as she got down there and he was nowhere to be seen, she found the note... all it read was 'sorry, I can't do this anymore' and that was it. Eddi fell to the floor crying, she didn't know what to do with herself, she needed him more than ever, she was scared and alone and most of all, she was pregnant with Luc's baby, she needed him, she needed to tell him but as she tried to ring him, his phone was off and he didn't answer anything, she was trying so hard to get hold of him but nothing worked, she didn't go work, she didn't even ring up, she just rolled back into bed and cried herself to sleep, she clutched her stomach and realised that she needed to make a big decision about her life, about what she was going to do, she didn't want to be a single mum, she wanted her baby to know its father but the thought of killing something living inside her didn't cross her mind, she wanted this baby so much but she so wanted Luc to come home.

Eddi fell asleep as her phone rang and rang and everyone trying to get hold off her but she didn't answer, she just lay there, crying, hoping that when she woke up, everything would better, she wanted everything to be better, she needed everything to be better.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3pm, Eddi looked at the time, she didn't even like getting out of bed because Luc wasn't there anymore she didn't feel the need to live. She picked up her phone and saw she had 20 missed calls and 15 text messages, all from Chrissie, Sacha, Malick and even Ric. They were all wondering what had happened and what was going on.

Eddi heaved herself out of bed, she put on her baggy jumper and black leggings, she threw on some black pumps and made her way to the car, she decided she would go into work just to let everyone know that she was okay, well she wasn't okay, just to let everyone know that she was alive. She didn't even want to drive; her eyes were so heavy so she had to be careful.

As she was riding along the road she kept remembering what Luc had said to her the night before...

"I'll never leave you" he said. "I'm here" he said. Now all Eddi could think about was "Yeah? Now where the hell are you, you left me, you left me stranded when I needed you the most, you have no idea what is going through my mind and how much I needed to tell you that bu you don't hve the guts to even stay in my life, you just left and now I'm pregnant with your child and you don't even know, you are having nothing to do with this baby, not ever, if you can't accept my past, you damn well are not gonna be in my future!" as she was saying all this she realised she was still driving her car, she just about managed to swerve about the way of avoiding a car accident. She realised what she was doing was stupid but with the hospital in her sight, she decided to carry on driving to work, she parked up the car in the car park and just sat there for a while, she looked down at her stomach and realised that she and a living human inside of her, she couldn't bare to do anything to it.

She approached the door of her work place and walked in, she looked around and saw Chrissie, she went over to her and made sure no one else was around.

"Chrissie..." Eddi whispered.

"Eddi, oh my god, are you okay? Everyone's been so worried about you?" Chrissie took Eddi's hand.

"I'm okay, honesty. I just wanted to come and say that I'm okay"

"What's happened? Luc didn't show for work either, where is he?"

"He's gone"

"What do you mean, gone?"

"I just mean he's gone, he left me a note, he's not coming back, I told him something, something I've been keeping secret for years, I told him because I trusted him, but he couldn't face it so he ran, he left, he doesn't wanna be with me anymore, but it's fine, don't worry"

"What did you tell him?"

"It doesn't matter, if I told you, you'd probably run too, there's no point in trusting people anymore, all they ever do is let you down"

"I promise, whatever you tell me, I won't run, I know we're not exactly friends but we work together, the least we can do is get along"

"Let's go somewhere quiet please?"

"Sure, come on"

Chrissie lead Eddi to the on call room where no one was, she sat her down and Chrissie sat next to her, she took Eddi's end and she started to cry, Eddi looked at Chrissie and she couldn't help it, the tears just fell, without any warning, Chrissie pulled Eddi into a hug, she made sure she was okay.

"Basically..." Eddi started.

Eddi looked up at Chrissie, she started telling the story to her and Chrissie eyes just filled with tears, she went on to say how when she told Luc, he said he'd always be there no matter but he just left.

"And Luc just left you? What a pig!" Chrissie ranted.

"Tell me about it, there's something else as well, I was meaning to tell him but I didn't get the chance before he left, I didn't think he was gonna leave so soon"

"What else, hey, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not Luc, I will always be here for you"

"I'm pregnant and Luc's the dad"

"Oh Eddi" Chrissie pulled her into another hug and Eddi cried into her chest.

She had no idea how she was going to cope on her own, she needed to have someone who was decent enough to care about her and worthy of staying in her life. She knew Chrissie would always be there for her, when things got tough before it was always Chrissie she turned to and she always stuck to her word. She knew Chrissie was an amazing person.

"Hey, it's all gonna be okay, I won't leave you, I'll be your friend if you like?"

"Yes please" Eddi said through teary eyes.

Chrissie comforted Eddi, she now knew that she underestimated Chrissie from the start, she loved how she had someone she could talk too now, about anything, but all she ever wanted was Luc. She hoped that one day, he would return, before it's too late. She wasn't showing yet but she needed the father of her Child to be their life.


	7. Chapter 7

8 weeks rolled by and there was still no sign of Luc, everyone found out what Luc did and knew that Eddi was pregnant, she was starting to show her bump, it was small but you could tell in her uniform that she was expecting. Everyone asked questions, they all tried to get in touch with Luc but no one could, they rang, texted, tried to track down his caravan, checked local and various camp sites but nothing, there was no sign off him, it's like he had fell off the face of the earth, for all Eddi knew, he had, he could be dead in ditch for all she knew, she hoped that wasn't the case she prayed that he would come back, back before she had the baby or even back before anything could happen, she didn't wanna be alone if she lost the baby, anything could happen.

Eddi was late to work, she had very bad morning sickness, half the night she had her face over the toilet and the half of the night she was sat by the toilet holding her stomach not knowing if she was gonna throw up again or if it was safe enough for her to go to sleep.

Now she made herself to work, looking worse for wear. She walked through the doors and went to her ward, she got changed in the locker room, smoothed down her uniform and looked at her bump, it was small but see-able, it was round and perfect, she realised that there something living inside of her, growing, becoming a human, she wanted this more than anything she ever wanted, ever since she was 17 when she lost her baby, she remembered she cried herself to sleep all the time after that day an when no one believed her what had happened she cried even more, her childhood and teenage life were hell, then she came here, she finally thought she had found someone to love her and cherish her and to never let her go but she was wrong, she was always wrong about guys, even Luc, she thought he as the one, the one who would always stay but no, she got heartbroken again, she knew she shouldn't of trusted him, but if she never trusted him then she wouldn't be here now, pregnant, with the baby she always craved for, she promise she would love this baby forever and always be there for it. She was so excited.

She went onto the ward and started doing her job, she saw to patients, treated them, talked to them about their lives, she always got to know the patients, she liked doing that, if they let her, she asked questions, she loved asking questions because it meant that she could focus on her job and not think about her private life unless someone asked her what her life was like she told them she was fine which we all know is the biggest lie in history. Whenever she said she was fine her body refused to believe it and she felt sick to her stomach, she knew it wasn't the morning sickness but that was part of it.

"So what's your life like?" one of Eddi's patients asked her.

"Its fine, thankyou" There she went again, lying.

"By the looks of it, you're pregnant aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes" Eddi said, cut short sentence.

"How far gone are you?"

"About 8 weeks" She smiled.

"Ah, I remember them days, they are the best days, wait till you get very big, that will be hell!" Her patient laughed.

All Eddi could think about was how her life was already hell, single motherhood was not her idea of life at all but she promised to take care of this baby whatever it takes.

"Thank you for telling me" Eddi laughed.

"Are you with the father or?"

"That's a bit too personal" Eddi said, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she soothed.

"You don't know my life; I'd rather not discuss it with a patient."

"Of course m'dear"

Eddi walked off, she hated telling people about her life, but what could she do? All she wanted was Luc.

"Eddi, don't suppose you have heard off Luc have you?"

"If I did, I would be the first one to find him and kill him, of course I bloody haven't!"

She stormed off and went to sit in the locker room. Jac found her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were in here, I'll come back" Jac said.

"No, it's fine, just do what you came in here to do, it's fine, I'm not stopping you" Eddi smiled.

"You're not okay, are you?"

"You're a good guesser" Eddi replied, sarcastically.

"Sorry" Jac smiled.

"Don't worry, just a bad day, well, life."

"It'll get better, I promise"

"Easy for you to say"

"Hey, you don't know anything about me, I've always kept myself to myself, I have secrets too"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"That's too personal for now; I don't like to bore people with my private life"

"Well, if you ever need a chat, I'm up for one" Eddi smiled.

"Thank you and same goes to you too"

Jac was being nice for some reason, but Eddi liked that side of her, she always thought Jac should be nicer more often maybe she'll have some friends then. Eddi was just sat thinking Jac was still in the rooms, she was getting changed and then going on her lunch break. Eddi decided to go back to the ward.

All the staff were looking at her; they found out something about Luc that they weren't sure if they should tell her.

"What's going on?" Eddi asked, looking worried. "Is it Luc, what's happened? He's not dead is he?" Now she was really panicking.

"No, it's not that" Chrissie went up to her and put her arm around her. "We got an email from him..." She trailed off.

"Chrissie, spill it!"

"He's not coming back Eddi, I'm sorry"

Eddi couldn't believe what she was hearing, but he needed to come back, he had too, she had to tell him something, something so important, maybe he'll change his mind, maybe in a few weeks he'll come back with a reasonable explanation as to why he got scared off. She needed to tell him that she was pregnant!

Eddi collapsed on the floor in flood of tears, mumbling words, she didn't know what to do, all she ever wanted was for someone to love her but that was all a bit too much that anyone could ever handle. She knew she wasn't worthy of being of loved, she wasn't good enough for anyone. Chrissie held Eddi whilst she cried, she wished so hard for everything to be over, because right now, she was done.


End file.
